Lost Chances
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: Stupid Cloud. He doesn't know what he's missing out on. Reno x Tifa.


**Hello :). I'm SeungSeiRan and this is my first time in the FF7 section. Reno/Tifa is my OTP (although I like **_**loads **_**of others too) and this idea just popped into my mind one random day. Hope you enjoy! Concrit is welcome, flames will be laughed at.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FF7**

* * *

According to the rules of Nature, blonds are dumb and Cloud Strife was no exception to _this_ one. Sure, the spiky-haired swordsman wasn't exactly struggling with his alphabets or drooling stupidly into his breakfast cereal but still…

The guy had a hot piece of ass right smack-dab in front of him and what does he do? Smack it? Grope it? Oh no, none of that. He just _had_ to run away so that he could indulge in his favorite past-time of angsting over that Gainsborough girl and her equally lifeless lover boy. And Tifa had called _him _the imbecile.

Okay, perhaps the girl had a point. With his audaciously red locks and scruffy black suit, he couldn't really pass for say, a theologist of the ancient sacred art of gryphology or something else just as annoyingly cryptic. However, Reno did know his women. Like he knew his alcohol, sort of. First, take a sip, a little one at first because too much could go to your head too soon. Next, swirl it around your mouth, savor the taste. If you don't like it, swallow it down anyway and get it over with. If you do, order another round.

Women were like drinks to him. Different sizes, different flavors. Some too sweet, some too bitter, others barely palatable at all. Take that weird Ninja-wannabe chick for example. That was what you'd call a pineapple margarita. Nice if you want a quick fix before working your way up the drinking ladder but too… 'prickly' for his taste. That dead Gainsborough girl had been like brandy. Warm, soothing, and boring. Yawn.

Now Tifa…

Tifa was tequila. With a hint of lemon. Crisp, zingy, not too overdone yet still strong enough for him. Ooh, he liked _that_.

And as for that Cloud Strife problem. Hmm…

Even he had to admit, he felt sorry for the girl. All alone in that quaint little bar of hers, rag in hand, sighing over dirty mugs and those little brats of hers. Maybe not _hers_ in the strictest sense but she treated them as such. Most probably, she'd be sighing over Golden Boy up in his 'office'. He'd called that number up for a joke once, after the blond had left to go mourn someplace, and she hadn't really taken to it well. Tsk, tsk, she'd have to work on that sense of humor.

Poor, poor Tifa Lockhart. A hardworking, neglected housewife of sorts.

Of course, Reno didn't like seeing sad, busty barmaids moping around without at least attempting to take advantage of their misery. Which was just what he'd set out to do one night. What with his mile-long tab and unwanted appearances. The latter had only served to increase her current levels of frustration with him. So, he'd been as nice and 'gentlemanly' as could be and had performed the basic rites of asking a girl out for lunch the next day. As a type of compensation. Naturally, he would take care of the expenses.

She sure seemed surprised at the offer.

He sure was surprised that she'd accepted.

The café was a decent, reasonably-priced one situated in downtown Midgar. He'd shown up late wearing the same shabby suit and a sly grin on his face. She sat there frowning at being kept waiting as well as his nerve to even ask her out in the first place. Her mood was a sharp contrast to the sunny weather they were experiencing. To make matters worse for her, their table was _outside_. On the patio. On display for everyone to _see_. Well, he didn't mind that much. Not everyday that you got to lunch with a Turk.

As soon as he took his seat opposite her, she shrunk back in her chair and folded her arms defensively. Ah, if only she knew that this action of hers only emphasized her lovely chest further…

"You're looking lovely today."

"…"

"Ready to order?"

"… I already did."

"Really? What?"

"… Salad."

"Aw, you don't have to watch your weight just for me. I like my women with a little meat on their bones."

"Reno. _Don't _make me hit you in a public place."

He grinned. "Would you have hit _Cloud_ if he'd said that?"

The sudden spark of anger in her eyes was a delight to watch. "_That's_ none of your damn business."

"So you wouldn't have. Just as I thought." He mentioned gleefully.

"Shut up."

He leaned over and traced a long, narrow finger along her cheekbone. The sound of her small gasp at his daring was music to his ears.

"Feisty, aren't we?" The fingertip approached the corner of her chin and stroked it. "Don't worry. I like that."

She smacked his hand away and would have dealt more damage to his person had the eager young waitress not shown up with her bowl of salad. He ordered himself a sandwich and when that arrived, they both proceeded to eat in silence. During the course of the meal, he couldn't help but observe with amusement as she kept stealing glances at the pedestrians on the nearby sidewalk. She was only picking at her salad. Reaching over for a napkin, he spoke up.

"Whatcha lookin' out for? Stalkers?"

She answered with a glare and went back to picking at a lettuce leaf.

"Afraid Cloud's gonna show up?"

"No."

"… Why do I have a hunch that you're lying?"

"You've hunched wrong."

"So you say." He yawned and stretched out lazily. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

Her silence said more to him than she let on. The chances of anyone they knew seeing them 'together' were moderate. There would be no repercussions for him but she'd probably have the mickey taken out of her by her friends for 'fraternizing with the enemy'. And dear Cloud. How would dear Cloud react if he heard of his beloved Tifa socializing with nasty ol' Reno? Heh, he'd probably be too busy feeling sorry for himself to actually notice or care. This was a pity because it was rather painfully obvious that the girl was moping around for him.

Lost in her memories, she didn't feel his hand slide over hers. And when she did, he'd already withdrawn it before she could attack. The bill came and she let him pay without a hint of a protest escaping her lips. Possibly because she wanted to 'punish' him for putting her through this. When that was done, she arose to leave.

"Hey!"

The barmaid turned around exasperated. "What?!"

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Before she could fully comprehend the exact nature of his request, his dry lips were already on hers taking the advantage he'd looked out for. Her mouth slid open in shock and he immediately forced his tongue into her wet cavern.

Lemonade. She tasted like lemonade. With a hint of gin.

The next thing Reno knew, her fist had connected with his face and he now lay flat on his back after having flown through two tables and an unsuspecting patron all of whom lay upturned in his wake.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!"

He grinned as he watched her storm off, leaving everyone gaping and gawping in her stead. Ah, she was a feisty one. Cute as well. And what an ass…

Definitely worth another round.

Stupid Cloud. He doesn't know what he's missing out on.


End file.
